Howl at the Moon
by NeutralShooter
Summary: Black eyes, cute, and has "Trouble" as his middle name... no I'm not talking about your puppy. Demon!Dean is a fangirl's dream and here you can find shorts, one-shots, and more featuring our new favorite demon.


Castiel was the first to enter the room after Crowley told them Dean was awake. He was also the first one to feel his heart shatter as he saw Dean's eyes flash from their beautiful emerald green to a solid black that felt like poison through Castiel's veins. Still he had hope. Just because his beast friend was a demon didn't mean he had changed. Dean had always been on the brink of becoming a demon since Castiel raised him from the fiery clutches of hell the first time. Perhaps this was simply like when Castiel became a human and it was only a difference of forms not of personality or anything else.

"Dean... are you alright? Sam and I were worried Crowley wouldn't follow through and bring you back." He said the worry evident in his voice through the normal husky tone. Dean stood and walked over pushing Cas back against the wall hard trapping him there with his arms while a tiny smirk tugged at his lips.

"You were worried huh?" He asked nosing down Castiel's neck and the angel had to bite back a whimper. "So worried that you'd never see me again... that Crowley would let me rot?" He continued in a low growl and let his teeth graze Castiel's neck and Castiel wasn't sure what exactly was going on only that his heart had picked up pace and he was feeling really hot all of a sudden. No, scratch that, he knew exactly what was going one but he wasn't sure the motives behind it yet. Dean pulled away suddenly and snorted leaving Castiel longing and a little disappointed. "Well no need to worry now. I'm here and I'm better then ever. Ready to get some blood on my hands and kill something. You know I was wrong to fear this. To fear carving into those souls in hell before. Because when I gave in this time, it felt so good. To not have to pretend to be something I'm not. Now I am a monster and I don't have to worry about pretending I'm not or feeling guilty for doing what I want. I can take and be selfish and just let it all go and that freedom... it's wonderful." He said starting to pack a duffel while Castiel felt his heart sink. He was wrong. This Dean was very different.

"Do you love me?" Castiel asked feeling the need to find something of the man he knew inside of this... being that stole his name and face. Dean turned and walked back over to where Cas was still against the wall hesitant to move.

"Of course I love you babe. If I didn't you wouldn't be standing here, you'd be gasping for air and covered in your own blood while I walked away. You and Sam get a pass." He said and kissed Castiel but there was too much teeth and it was rough unlike the soft sweet kisses Castiel had gotten on the day Dean finally braved up and confessed. A tear fell from Castiel's eye and he pushed Dean away before backing toward the door.

"N-No. If you're going to be like that then I'll leave. You'll never see me again. I love Dean and unless you act like Dean then I can't love you. Dean would never threaten innocents and would never treat me like a disposable object." He said as more tears started to fall until they were streaming down his face. This was not his Dean, this was not the man that he fell from heaven and gave his everything for. There was no humanity in him, no value for life or desire to protect. There was just rage, hatred, and lust... Not love.

Dean frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Castiel, don't do this. You're mine. You swore you'd stay with me no matter-" He started to growl but Castiel cut him off.

"I promised Dean that I'd love him and help him with anything. I pledged my entire being to him but you are no longer the Dean I love so the promise no longer applies. If you kill anyone innocent or lay a hand on Sam... I'll kill you. I can't love someone that isn't Dean." He said then disappeared landing next to Sam and shaking his head. "That's not Dean anymore we shouldn't risk staying here until he leaves and we can secure everything so he can't return." He told Sam dragging him out.

Dean punched a wall leaving a hole in the plaster and nearly stabbed Crowley when the demon walked in. "Are you really going to just let him walk out on you like that? Here I thought you were going to take over my position so I could go back to the crossroads. If you can't even handle one half graced angel how can you handle all the demons that will stand against you?" He asked calmly and took a sip of the brandy he had summoned for himself. Dean growled and stormed out of the room planning on hunting Castiel down and taking back what was his. Crowley smiled and rolled his eyes. "The new ones are so easy to rile up. I hope he tears that angel's wings off. And they shunned me for not killing those two off the bat..." He chuckled and left hoping for the worst.

Castiel and Sam ended up at a bar a few miles down the road on Sam's request. Castiel couldn't blame him for wanting to drink this away and if it wouldn't put the place out of business Castiel would have done the same. As it was, he had taken to looking around for part two of Dean's normal coping mechanisms thinking maybe it would help him feel better too. There were plenty of people who had their eyes on him but none of them were Dean and it was hard to make himself want anyone else especially since he had been told screaming out names other than your partner's during sex was see as inappropriate.

He didn't notice that Dean had come after them and was watching from the corner with a disapproving look. He was just about to leave and wait until Cas was somewhere less public but a woman, a tiny blond thing with curves any man would die for, walked over and sat next to _HIS _angel fluttering her lashes and giving him her best pouty smile. Dean's blood boiled and he knew his eyes were black again. He didn't care if anyone saw, but he also didn't move. Cas would send her away. Cas loved him and Cas would never accept anyone else. He thought that Cas just needed time to adjust. That's why when Cas tapped Sam's shoulder and started to follow the woman to the door Dean's whole world turned red. How dare he betray him! How dare Castiel even think about going home with someone else! Dean pushed through the crowd and grabbed Castiel turning him and landing a blow right to his face. He grabbed him and teleported them both out of there before Sam could even stand leaving the whole bar in a uproar.

He had knocked Castiel out cold so it was easy to undress him and try him to the bed. The only hard part was making the bindings so he couldn't just fly off but he was creative and he managed. He waited until Castiel woke up before picking up a blade and glaring at him. "D-Dean? No. Please just let me go. You said you weren't going to hurt Sam or I..." He said struggling against his binds before trying to mojo himself out but it didn't work and his panic increased. Dean had to take a breath to keep from plunging the blade deep into Castiel's heart and just being done with it.

"That was before you abandoned me and betrayed me. Now I have other plans for you..." He growled and sliced at Castiel making him cry out in pain. If it was anyone else Castiel would have been able to hold it in but it was Dean. The man he loved was going to torture him and kill him and he probably wouldn't even feel any remorse. His only hope was that Sam found him before Dean finished him off.

It was hours before Dean left the room and Castiel got a break from the pain. He was covered in blood and sliver-blue grace. His face was swollen and he had several broken ribs along with a dislocated wrist and rope burns. Dean hadn't stopped there though. He'd stop in between the torture to kiss him or touch him or worst. Castiel hated that more than the pain. Being used by this... this... not Dean hurt worse than all the pain inflicted on his body. He knew he was bleeding out too. He had given up hope that Sam would save him and in all honesty he didn't want to be saved. Death would at very least give him an escape from this. He'd even be pleased to be back in purgatory with endless suffering and torment because it was better than this pain. Life slowly ebbed away from him and he closed his eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry I couldn't save you Dean... I-I-I l-love you." he whispered and then let go.

Dean had left to wash the blood off his hands the red from his vision fading and his eyes slowly returning to their normal color. He blinked feeling a little sense come back to him through the haze of rage that had taken over his mind. As soon as he realized what he had done he ran back to the other room and untied Castiel releasing the hold on his powers so he'd start healing. The wounds were deeper than he had intended and he realized Cas wasn't breathing when he started to pick him up. "Cas? Castiel? Fuck... breath. We can talk this out. I didn't... I didn't mean to... Breath damn it! I can... We can..." He tried to give him CPR but he could tell it was too late... He killed him... for jealousy... No! He'd get him back. "Crowley! Get your fucking ass here now!" He screamed and Crowley walked in smiling.

"You did good with him. He suffered more then anything I could have done and now we don't have to worry about him. Sam however, oh we'll have to-" He was cut off when Dean stabbed the blade through his chest twisting it and watching him light up.

"I just needed a life to give..." Dean muttered before shoving Crowley back off the blade and starting to chant using Crowley's blood to paint symbols on Castiel's body. Crowley slumped over dead his whisky glass shattered on the floor. Red light started to shine over Castiel's body as Dean continued to chant and mark Castiel before cutting his own palm and pouring some of the blood into Castiel's mouth. When he finished he stood back watching as Castiel opened his eyes looking confused and a little scared. He panicked even more when he saw Dean but Dean dropped the blade and hugged him actual tears in his eyes despite them being black as void. "I'm sorry. Never again. I'll never hurt you again. I... I can't stop this Cas... It just takes over me and... but then it fades and... You have to find Sam, go far away. Go back to heaven... save your self." He said the blackness in his eyes leaving now the spell was over and he had worn out his powers for the moment. Castiel saw Dean, his dean and started crying hugging him back tightly. It was almost worth it to have him back even just for the moment.

"Not... Not yet. I can't leave you yet Dean. Just... kiss me. I want you one more time, before I loose you again. Please..." He begged and Dean kissed him gently scared to touch him he was so hurt but he couldn't resist giving in if this would be the last he saw of him. He careful brought Castiel out of the room and into a bedroom laying him down and getting a rag and some water before cleaning off the blood and kissing each wound he had inflicted on him crying since it was all so clear in his mind. It had brought him pleasure... "Not now... Dean, focus on us now. Please... just us and this very second and how much I love you and you love me..." Cas brought him out of it and he continued to clean him before climbing on the bed after him and kissing him focusing just on the moment, just on Castiel, on every breathy moan, or tired sigh, and on those eyes... those beautiful blue eyes that held such a profound love he didn't deserve. It didn't last near long enough be he knew that if Castiel stayed he'd become a monster again, and he might loose him for good. He couldn't risk it. They were cuddled together Dean's head on Castiel's chest listening to his heartbeat. "You have to leave now Cas. Take Sam somewhere safe and go back to heaven. Don't come back, and don't try to save me. I'm past redemption now. Please... I... I'll try to fight it and I'll pray to you when I do but don't respond... don't come back even if I beg." He said and Castiel nodded his heart breaking knowing Dean was right.

"I swear. But know I'll be watching you, even if it hurts, and I'll hear every prayer Dean. I love you..." He sobbed hating it had to be like this. Dean nodded and kissed him softly as if he was the most precious thing in the world. "Keep an eye on Sammy for me. Don't let him take this on himself. Find him a family and make sure he puts that degree to good use. Don't let him come after me. I love you too..." He said and then got up and started dressing giving Castiel one last smile before walking out of the door. When he came back Cas was gone and he sighed relieved. It was the only way.

6 years later...

Dean bit his lip hoping this was the right address. He had been cured for a full year already but had stayed away to be safe and make sure it was permanent. Turns out that Archangels were able to unknight, hell knights, and turn normal demons back into humans... when it suited their fancy. Dean had tracked down Gabriel guessing the ass was still alive. It as painful and took over a year of slowly rebuilding his soul but Gabriel had done it and even given Dean an address on where to find Sam and Cas.

He took a deep breath and knocked. He heard scurrying and arguing before a boy that looked around four cracked open the door. Dean smiled seeing his brother's features in the kid and feeling proud of his little brother for it. "Who are you? Are you a demon? Because demons aren't allowed here." He said suspiciously making Dean's grin widen a bit.

"Shut the door Adam! We're gonna get in trouble!" A girl's voice called and Dean expected another little Sam to come to the door he was shocked however to see big blue eyes peer at him through the window and would have felt a little sad if not for the freckles she had. They looked just like his... but... Cas... couldn't. They were both guys...

"Who are you talking to? It better be... Dean?" Castiel came to the door and immediately shooed both children back pulling out his blade and standing firm in front of him. "I don't want to fight you but if you come any closer I will." He threatened the determination in his eyes telling Dean he wasn't joking.

"How old is she? How..." Dean started but realized he needed to prove himself first. "I'm not a demon anymore Cas. Gabriel helped me. Archangels were given the power and as the only archangel left in power Gabriel was able to fix me. Do what you want to prove it but I swear it on my mother's grave. I'm human." He said and Castiel shook his head not believing him.

"She's five. Yes, what you're thinking is right but no it doesn't work like that. I switched vessels and got some of your DNA from your stuff before going to my brother and asking him to make me pregnant from it. He helped me have her. Her name is Deanna, Deanna Mary Winchester." Castiel told him before pulling something out of his coat, god Dean missed seeing him in that coat, and suddenly Dean was drenched in holy water. Seeing no reaction Cas still didn't let his guard down instead moving closer slowly and slicing his arm. Dean watched as it clicked and Cas pulled in into a breathtaking desperate kiss which Dean returned in full force laughing a little when he heard the kids start to complain behind them. "Come on Dean. Come meet our daughter and your nephews. Sam had twins..." He told him pulling him to the door and Dean felt joy fill him for the first time in years. It was going to be okay.

* * *

**First story done, more to go... of you want to request a Demon!Dean story or if you want me to continue this let me know in the comments. Check out my other stories too. **


End file.
